Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker, formerly known as Jake Skywalker and even formerlyly known as Luke Dirtfarmer, was a Jedi who tried to kill his own nephew and then ran away to Crybaby Island on Achoo when he decided he felt bad for doing that. He likes green milk a lot. He used to be known as the hero who brought an end to the Galactic Empire as a famed terrorist of the Rebel Alliance, but luckily for the First Order, by ALTA+34 everyone forgot who he was. When a girl, only known as Rey, came to his unfindable island–which was one of the most unfindable places in The Galaxy– found him and kept annoying him to train her, he decided to agree in hope of pointing out how bad she was only for him to realize that she's the Wills's most favorite being in The Galaxy. After Rey decided to be edgy for a minute because she decided she loves Kylo Ren (Luke's nephew who he tried to kill), Luke decided to end the Jedi by burning down the Jedi Treehouse, but then chickened out because that meant he would lose his dominance over Crybaby Island and even worse, his precious green milk. Yoda then decided to troll him by burning down the Jedi Treehouse with THE SACRED TEXTS inside. Broken and defeated by the loss of his milk, Luke knew that there was nothing left to do but kill himself. Biography Early life Luke was born on the first ever Intergalactic Sheev Palpatine Day in ALTA-19 along with his twin sister Leia to Padme Amidala, who then immediately died from sadness. Obi-Wan Kenobi then took Luke to Tatooine to live with the Lars family, because he knew that his father Anakin Skywalker would never find them there due to his intense hatred for sand, but just in case had his last name changed to the infinitely less cool name of Dirtfarmer. Luke grew up doing nothing really relevant other than helping out on the Lars moisture farm, drinking blue milk, bulls-eyeing womp rats in his T-16 skyhopper, going to Tosche Station to pick up power converters, and getting called out by his uncle Owen Lars for being so whiny. Joining the Rebel Alliance In ALTA-0, Owen bought R2-D2 from a traveling group of jawas, and also got C-3PO thrown in for free. Luke was planning to go to Tosche Station to pick up some power converters at the time but was forced to clean the droids instead. While cleaning R2, he discovered a hidden message from Leia Oregano addressed to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Relationships Family *Anakin Skywalker - Father *Ben Solo - Nephew *Beru Lars - Aunt *Han Solo - Brother-in-law *Leia Oregano - Sister *Owen Lars - Uncle *Padme Amidala - Mother *Rey Deltarune - Cousin *Sans Deltarune - Uncle *Sheev Palpatine - Grandfather *Shmi Skywalker Lars - Grandmother *Snoke Palpatine - Cousin Allies *Jedi Order **Obi-Wan Kenobi - Mentor **Yoda *Rebel Alliance **Biggs Darklighter **C-3PO - Droid **Chewbacca **Dak Ralter **Lando Calrissian **R2-D2 - Droid **Wedge Antilles *Camie Marstrap - Waifu Enemies *Galactic Empire **Darius **Maximillian Veers See also *Anakin Skywalker *Crybaby Island *Green milk *Leia Oregano *Rey Deltarune *Sheev Palpatine Category:People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedis Category:Ghosts Category:Rebel Alliance